Secreto
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: "Quien hubiera pensado que yo retrasaría algo como esto, a lo que me dedico día con día, y por ella. ¿Qué pasa? Yo mismo me ofrecí a matarla, a no causarle tanto dolor cuando muriera… más bien, no causarle dolor" - Capitulo 5


Disculpen la tardansa u.u Habia estad bastante agetreada con la escuela y no me venian las ideas para escribir XD Pero bueno, por fin esta el siguiente capitulo :D Espero les gustey tambien sus Reviewa n_n

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**El secreto**_

Quien hubiera pensado que _yo_ retrasaría algo como esto, a lo que me dedico día con día, y por _ella_. ¿Qué pasa? Yo mismo me ofrecí a matarla, a no causarle tanto dolor cuando muriera… más bien, no causarle dolor.

Quería evitar los métodos tan repugnantes y vulgares de mis hermanas y me ofrecí por que ya lo habían hecho con sus padres, y para ser sincero, me dio un poco de lastima la niña.

¿Qué tanto podía aletargar su muerte? Aun no era su hora de morir, no le tocaba todavía. Tenía dos o tres decenas de años- si no es que un poco más.

¿Y por que la quieren matar ahorita? Pues mis hermanas son un poco sádicas y se divierten matando gente de manera violenta y trágica, así que quieren terminar el trabajo que quedo pendiente matando a los hijos de los tipos que mataron. No pueden dejar pasar una invitación a "divertirse". Tienen un concepto bastante retorcido de diversión, lo sé.

La chica me cae bastante bien- a pesar de que solo he hablado con ella un par de días y muy poco-, no lo sé, hay algo en ella que me resulta…curioso, que me intriga.

Saque mi violín del estuche y lo contemple por unos momentos. Le tenía bastante cariño ya que llevaba unos buenos cientos de años con él. Lo había comprado en alguna parte de Europa, si mal no recuerdo, en Paris. En el primer momento que lo vi en el aparador, prácticamente me enamore de él.

Iba perfecto conmigo, negro como la noche, una apariencia provocativa y seductora a la vista.

No había instrumento que no pudiera tocar, pero le tome un cariño especialmente al violín y al sonido de las notas que emitía.

Tal vez fuera a hacerle una visita a la chica para ver si dormía. Ese día tenía una cara que daba peana solo de verla, se notaba que no había dormido ni un poco.

La note muy dispuesta a seguir tocando cuando hice mi visita una noche antes, pero no pude seguir escuchando por que llego su hermano y se detuvo, así que fue mejor retirarse.

En fin, hagamos la visita.

* * *

Me encontraba del otro lado de la calle, frente a su casa en un lugar en el que no me pudiera ver desde la terraza.

Escuchaba una linda pieza que ni yo- con tantos años de existencia- había oído. Era una melodía que iba perfecta con ella.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por el sonido de las notas, relajándome y despejando mi mente.

—Hola, _Julian_—dijo mi hermano casi ronroneando, con su rostro cerca del mío y acariciando mi perfil derecho con su mano mientras su brazo izquierdo lo pasaba sobre mis hombros.

—¿Podrías quitar tus manos de mi? Hay algo llamado espacio vital, ¿sabes? Y lo estas invadiendo— dije con los dientes apretados

—¡Uy! Muérdeme… aunque realmente no me importaría ser mordido por ti— dijo con voz de terciopelo.

—Piérdete

—¡Oh, vamos! Si acabo de llegar. No seas tan frio conmigo

—Yo no te dije que vinieras.

—No, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte— me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y juntando su mejilla con la mía.

—Ver, no tocar.

—Está bien— dijo haciendo pucheros mientras me soltaba y se sentaba a mi lado— ¿Y que veías o escuchabas con tanto interés?

—Nada que te importe

—Vamos. Dime, dime, dime— decía mientras paseaba la mirada a su alrededor tratando de encontrar lo que veía. — ¿Ella no será…?

—Sí. Es ella

—¿Y por qué sigue viva? Si se llegan a enteran nuestras hermanas…. — no termino la frase simulando unos escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

—Lo sé, lo se

—¿Entonces qué esperas?— dijo frunciéndome el ceño

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber— conteste mientras la observaba del otro lado de la calle en la terraza tocando el violín.

—Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso— paso su brazo por debajo del mío y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

—Nadie te pide que me celes, y ya te dije que no me toques. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ensimoso?

Me tomo de la barbilla y volteo mi rostro, quedando a solo centímetros del mío.

—Sabes de sobre que siempre seré así contigo— al terminar de decir esto, me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Me puse tenso como una tabla mientras trataba de resistirme al cansancio que poco a poco se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

—No te resistas. Dejas que el sueño te abrace— dijo mientras me acomodaba en sus piernas y me acariciaba el cabello.

—Eres un…— y antes de que pudiera terminar, me quede dormido

—Buenas noches, _Julian— _dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, y fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Estaba en la terraza tocando el violín, cuando abrí los ojos y el "chico nuevo" estaba parado observándome con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

¿Qué hacia aquí? Me quede observándolo por un momento, ¿Estaré alucinando como la noche pasada?

Me hizo un ademan con el dedo para que bajara. Me desconcertó aquella invitación, pero no tenía mucha alternativa. Coloque mi violín en el estuche y baje, al abrir la puerta me encontré con él. Como no lo esperaba hay parado, pegue un brinco del susto.

—Disculpa si te asuste— dijo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—N-No te preocupes, no es que sea grosera, pero ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Solamente pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte

Entre cerré los ojos en señal de duda.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Me encantaría— su voz era muy alegre, algo que no había escuchado antes en él.

Lo guie a la cocina y lo invite a sentarse en el comedor. Abrí el refrigerador para ver que le podía ofrecer- fue un tanto absurdo de mi parte, ya que _este_ refrigerador siempre tenia de todo.

Alce la mirada para poder preguntar que se le ofrecía, y lo vi sentado en la barra que se encontraba entre la cocina y el comedor, por un momento mi corazón se detuvo del susto. Yo lo creía en el comedor y volteo y esta hay. ¿No puede hacer más ruido?

—Creo que el día de hoy te estoy asustando mucho, ¿No crees?

—Yo diría. Estas muy silencioso hoy, comúnmente haces más ruido.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio?—pregunto con curiosidad pura en el rostro. ¿Pues qué no se conocía?

—Si, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Oh… no, por nada

—Claro… ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?

—Agua está bien

Abrí el refrigerador y saque una botella de agua. Se la ofrecí junto con un vaso de cristal.

—Gracias

—Y… ya que vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

—¿Cómo? ¿No te ha… he dicho mi nombre?— dijo con una cara de incredulidad que no podía con ella.

—N-No. Ni si quiera recuerdo habernos presentado como tal

—Bueno, entonces me presento. Soy Julian— dijo con voz dulce y aterciopelada. Que extraño, algo no era igual en él, ¿Qué podría ser?... ¿Su ropa? Lo escanee con los ojos y no encontré nada raro, estaba vestido igual que siempre: unos jeans negros (al parecer de mezclilla), un jersey liso negra de cuello largo que se adhería perfectamente a su pecho y abdomen, y aun abrigo hasta por arriba de la rodilla (le quedaba perfectamente bien).

Tal vez ¿su cabello? Estaba un poco despeinado y del mismo color oscuro de siempre que se confundiría con la noche, pero no creo que cause un cambio muy marcado su desaliñado cabello.

¿Su cara? Lo estudie cuidadosamente hasta llegar a sus ojos… hay si había algo diferente, algo que no podía explicar, pero deferente al fin y al cabo.

Hizo un ruido para aclararse la garganta y así llamar mi atención de nuevo.

—Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy…

Se paró de improviso, casi tirando el banco en donde estaba sentado

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No… nada. Es solo que recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente. Discúlpame, después seguimos platicando. Hasta luego

—Adiós…

Dije mientras veía como prácticamente desaparecía por la calle, ¿No traía carro hoy?

Cerré la puerta y empecé a subir las escaleras, estaba punto de llegar al descanso cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada

—Hola— dijo mi hermano cuando me vio

—Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien—dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente

Tuvimos una conversación más o menos parecida al día anterior mientras cenábamos. Teníamos una vida realmente monótona, no teníamos muchos temas de conversación ni cosas en común.

Era bastante aburrido estar con él. Lo quiero mucho, pero eso no quita que no sea muy divertido que digamos, o puede ser que yo tuviera un concepto muy retorcido de _diversión_.

Regrese a mi habitación, me senté en la mecedora que se encontraba frente al ventanal y empecé a mecerme. Mientras, recordaba la visita de… ¿Julian? Si, ceo que ese es su nombre.

¿Por qué había venido a mi casa? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se había comportado tan extraño?

A pesar de que solo había platicado con el unas cuantas veces, algo en su forma de hablar y comportarse no era la misma de costumbre…. Qué raro.

Con el asunto dándome vueltas en la cabeza, empecé a sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de mi, y con mucha razón, no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

No fui consciente de nada más.

* * *

Que tal ? Les gusto ?

Dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, o lo que quieran, seran bien recibidad


End file.
